Vivo y Muero en tu Piel
by laurita-asakura
Summary: Aveces no importa como, ni donde llega el amor. Simplemente llega, y llega tan fuerte que cambia muchas cosas. Hasta a él


**Vivo y muero en tu piel **

**Negrilla **– Canción

Letra normal – Narrador

_Cursiva _- Recuerdos

Sakura Uchiha se encontraba sentada al frente de su hermoso piano de cola, mientras terminaba de acomodar unas partituras. Al fin había terminado la canción que le habían pedido en su clase de piano V. Y es que estar ya en el último semestre de la licenciatura en música que estaba haciendo ya era todo un privilegio.

Disculpe niña Sakura, ¿necesita algo? – Pregunto una mujer de ya avanzada edad. Su cabello pintaba unas cuantas canas. Su mirada era tierna y siempre mantenía una bella sonrisa en sus labios.

No, muchas gracias nana, ya es tarde vete a descasar. Yo terminare de ajustar mi melodía y mirar como se escucha con la letra que le he escrito. Mientras hago estas cosas esperare a Sasuke – Dijo la dama de lindo cabello rosa. Unos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que siempre reflejaban la tranquilidad y la felicidad con la que vivía, su sonrisa como la de una pequeña niña que acaba de recibir su regalo en noche buena, tierna y sincera. Era una diosa, senos ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños un tamaño ideal según su esposo. Una delgada cintura que habría paso a sus largas piernas.

La mujer de edad después de hacer una pequeña reverencia como despedida salió del salón con una gran sonrisa. Y es que desde que Sakura había llegado a aquella hermosa casa todo se había iluminado. Según la nana de su esposo antes de conocerla siempre había sido un hombre frio, y solitario a acepción de su fiel y mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaki, un rubio hiperactivo, aún no entendía como podían ser los mejores amigos si eran dos gotas de agua, agua y aceite. Personas totalmente diferente. Aunque en realidad a su persona le costaba pensar que Sasuke fuera como lo describían ya que con ella era el hombre más lindo y tierno. Se preocupaba por ella, todo era por y para ella. Rio ante su pequeño viaje al pasado lentamente bajo sus largos y finos brazos hacia su vientre aún plano y es que Sakura Uchiha a sus 22 años de edad se encontraba embarazada de dos meses. Una gran alegría para la adinerada familia Uchiha. De un momento a otro recordó su melodía, y desasiendo el tierno momento entre ella y su bebé se puso en posición para comenzar a tocar el instrumento. La suave melodía comenzó mientras sus pequeños dedos, se deslizaban elegantemente por cada tecla del piano, creando así una atmosfera bastante mágica en la habitación. Su rostro mostro una deslumbrante sonrisa. No existía nadie más solamente ella y el hermoso piano el cual emitía la bella melodía que era interpretada por Sakura, era algo intimo algo que sencillamente no se podría describir con facilidad. Lentamente fue abriendo sus labios y comenzó a cantar. Su voz inundo el lugar.

**Dime quien tu eres y porque estas aquí**

**Dime como has hecho para conquistarme así**

**A veces creo que no eres real**

**Que voy a despertarme y no estarás**

**Dime como sabes siempre lo que decir**

**Como te deseo como puedo fingir**

**No recuerdo haber sentido igual**

**Esto es como una fracción fatal**

Mientras hacia su maravillosa interpretación cerro sus ojos y se perdió en sus recuerdos sin notar que una figura masculina se paraba en el marco de la puerta y escuchaba atentamente cada frase de la melodía.

Su mente viajo al momento en que lo conoció.

_Era un hombre totalmente guapo, tenía todo, era un hombre serio, no bebía y odiaba totalmente las injusticias. Venia de una familia reconocida no solamente por la incalculable fortuna de la cual eran dueños, sino también por sus cadenas hoteleras las cuales los hijos Itachi y Sasuke Uchiha eran los encargados de su correcto funcionamiento. Itachi manejaba la parte del continente americano, Sasuke la parte del continente asiático y su padre y su madre Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha respectivamente manejaban los continentes Europeo y Africano. Una gran organización. Según lo dicho por muchas personas eran gente de bien. Personas agradables. Ella era una chica de clase media estaba comenzando su licenciatura en música, había organizado su horario de la universidad para que pudiera estudiar en la mañanas y en las tardes trabajar, ya que hacia un par de años sus padres habían muerto trágicamente en un accidente. Desde aquel día después de enterarse de la muerte de sus padres se mudo al departamento de su mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka. Ino era hija de dos empresarios de la moda. Tenia una muy buena posición tanto social como económica por lo que decidió irse a vivir sola, pero al saber de la muerte de los padres de su amiga le ofreció que se fuera a vivir con ella, de todas maneras se sentía sola. _

_Así fue pasando el tiempo, dos años específicamente mientras estudiaba en las mañana, en las tardes trabajaba en un elegante café que se encontraba ubicado en frente de la empresa Uchiha donde se dirigía toda la parte administrativa y financiera de la cadena hotelera en Asia. Una tarde estaba saliendo del lugar, ya había terminado su turno y estaba solamente deseaba irse a su casa a descansar había sido un día bastante pesado. Iba sumida en sus pensamientos cuando choco con alguien, antes de caer una mano tomo su brazo evitando su caída, al levantar su vista se encontró con unos profundos ojos negros, una mirada difícil de descifrar. Se perdió por primera vez en esos ojos._

Y es que aún recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro, con su mirada seria e inexpresiva, todo un enigma que buscaba alguien que lo descifrase.

_Ese fue su extraño encuentro el principio de su amor, de sus sueños, de su ilusión. Desde ese momento se enamoro de él, su aroma la llamaba, su corazón siempre que le veía aceleraba su pulso. Que hacia el en su mundo, porque había entrado así de repente el a su vida y ella a la de él. Sencillo se necesitaban, ella necesitaba un ser que le profesara amor, cariño, necesidad y ternura. Él necesitaba alguien que le enseñara a amar, a ser tierno, atento y cariñoso, alguien que lo necesitara y que no solamente buscara su dinero o su cuerpo y no es que fuera santo, había estado con muchas mujeres pero ninguna le había hecho sentir todo lo que aquella extraña le hizo sentir con tan sólo una mirada._

**Estas en cada poro en cada célula de mí**

**Me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti**

**Tu eres mi aire que amo mi mayor necesidad**

**Mi punto de partida mi principio y mi final.**

**A donde vayas yo iré yo vivo y muero en tu piel.**

La música siguió su transcurso inundado sus oídos y los oídos del único presente que seguía escuchando atentamente la letra de la melodía. Su mirada cambio de inexpresiva a una mirada completamente tierna. Y sus pensamientos se perdieron en los recuerdos al igual que los de la mujer.

_Después de casual encuentro extrañamente se siguieron viendo, a los pocos meses eran amigos y finalmente al año de haberse conocido eran pareja. Estaban con los amigos allegados a la pareja celebrando el cumpleaños número 20 de Sakura. Pero también ellos celebraban un año de estar juntos como pareja por lo cual se retiraron de la celebración a eso de las 11:30 de la noche para abrirse paso a uno de los hoteles Uchiha, donde un botones los condujo a la mejor suite del hotel. Al entrar a la habitación solamente se podía ver la pequeña iluminación que hacían unas velas blancas, mostrando un camino de pétalos de cerezo y de pétalos rosas rojas. Los ojos de la chica se inundaron de lágrimas._

_Te ¿gusta? – Pregunto él suavemente mientras de la misma manera la volteaba a ella para que quedaran de frente_

_Es hermoso, gracias – Se puso en puntillas y beso de manera despaciosa sus labios_

_Ante esto el solamente recurrió a cogerla por la cintura y ponerla a su altura. Después del beso la llevo en sus brazos hasta la cama donde claramente se podía leer un te amo escrito con pétalos de rosa. Ella solamente atino a sonreír y a volver a besarle. La ropa comenzó a estorbar y desapareció en poco tiempo, solamente quedo adornando sus cuellos unas cadenas con un corazón a la mitad que al unirse formaban un corazón con las iníciales de cada uno. Y es que para el resto del mundo Sasuke Uchiha fuera un hombre frio y temperamental, con ella cambiaba radicalmente y se convertía en ese hombre pasional que brindaba y recibía amor. Los besos cada ves eran mas desesperados, las caricias querían cada ves más profundizar el cuerpo del otro, __**querían ser uno solo**__ pertenecer al otro completamente, en __**alma y cuerpo **__dar a entender que se amaban con locura. Cuando el la penetro, ella solamente se abrazo a él esperando que el incesante dolor pasara. Él la miro preocupado, ella solamente le dedico una hermosa sonrisa como siempre incitándolo a que continuara, el sencillamente obedeció sus ordenes y los dos se sumergieron en un vaivén. El éxtasis los alcanzo y por primera vez ella fue su mujer y él supo lo que era hacer el amor. _

**Dime de que mundo vienes y a donde vas**

**Dime que me amas y te voy acompañar**

**Con nadie yo me he sentido igual**

**Esto es como una fracción fatal**

Una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios del pelinegro a sus 26 años de edad estaba enamorado locamente. Aun sentía a pesar de no estar en este momento físicamente con ella sentía su aroma impregnado en su piel. Sakura aun sin darse cuenta de su presencia siguió con su melodía. Lo que llevo de nuevo al chico de ojos negros a sus recuerdos.

_Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando le había pedido que fuera su esposa, exactamente un año después de su primera ves juntas. Se encontraba en un hermoso jardín cenando frente a la luz de las velas y la luz de la luna. El llevaba un traje de etiqueta negro mientras ella llevaba un hermoso vestido de gala también negro un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, su cabello recogido totalmente, dejando escapar unos cuantos mechones alrededor de su rostro lo cual la hacia ver aun más hermosa de lo que se encontraba. Él se encontraba nervioso mientras jugaba con la pequeña cajita donde se encontraba el anillo de compromiso. Había ido con Ino la mejor amiga de Sakura a comprarlo. Esperaba que le gustara. Sakura miraba embelesada las estrellas que se encontraba adornando el oscuro cielo._

_Que estrella tan hermosa, brilla más que las demás – Dijo más para si misma que para su acompañante, él simplemente se volteo a mirar lo dicho por lo chica. Y lo confirmo esa estrella brillaba mas que las otras. Naturalmente era igual de hermosa que su Sakura, pero que decía, Sakura era más hermosa que 1000 estrellas juntas._

_Al parecer esa estrella ha llamado tu atención la ¿quieres? – Ella lo miro incrédula sin saber muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo su acompañante, el comprendiendo y le respondió – Lo que quiero decir es que te regalo la estrella, es tuya al igual que mi corazón, espero que la cuides como lo has hecho con esto – Dijo señalándose el corazón _

_Ella lo miro enternecida, nunca imagino que aquel hombre frio que conoció en un principio le estuviera diciendo todo esto._

_Sakura – Ella lo miro fijamente sus miradas se encontraron – Yo quiero pedirte algo – Ella de nuevo lo miro, y con sus ojos lo interrogo, el saco lentamente y sin que ella se percatara la pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro que se encontraba en su chaqueta – Quiero pedirte que te conviertas en mi esposa – Los ojos de la muchacha no podían de la impresión, mientras veía como él abría una cajita y mostraba un hermoso anillo de compromiso en oro blanco y en su superficie una hermosa esmeralda._

_El se encontraba un poco desesperado esperando una respuesta, aunque no lo mostraba se moría de los nervios ella después cambio su cara de impresión a una llena de felicidad._

_Me ¿amas? – Le pregunto la mujer de cabello rosa_

_Más que a mi vida – Él le respondió_

_Me ¿cuidaras? – De nuevo pregunto ella_

_Más que a mi alma – Le dijo el seriamente_

_Entonces seré tu compañía, tu apoyo, tu amor para toda la vida – Le dijo ella mientras el ponía delicadamente en su dedo el anillo de compromiso y así finalmente sellaban su amor con un beso._

**Estas en cada poro en cada célula de mí**

**Me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti**

**Tu eres mi aire que amo mi mayor necesidad**

**Mi punto de partida mi principio y mi final**

**A donde vayas yo iré yo vivo y muero en tu piel.**

De nuevo se asomo esa sonrisa tonta que se veía en su rostro cuando pensaba en ella. Cayo en cuenta que la melodía había dejado de sonar y elevo su mirada hasta encontrarse con la de su mujer. Ella solamente le sonrió y delicadamente se levanto del la silla en la cual se encontraba sentada y corrió a los brazos de su hombre, el cual la esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Un beso lleno de amor fue en lo que terminaron. Al comenzar a faltar el aire los dos se separaron lentamente hasta que tuvieron contacto visual, no supieron por cuanto tiempo se perdieron en la mirada del otro, pero parecía una eternidad hasta que el rompió el silencio.

Te extrañé – Ella le respondió con una sonrisa, mientras el bajaba su mano al vientre de su esposa – A ti también te e extrañado – Dijo hablándole a la criatura que crecía en el interior de su esposa.

Nosotros también te hemos extrañado mira que dos semanas fuera de casa es mucho tiempo – El sonrió.

Para que es la melodía que estabas interpretando – Pregunto el, a pesar de que no lo mostrara, quería saberlo

La compuse para mi clase de piano V, aunque también mientras la componía en estas dos semanas que estabas fuera me acordaba de ti, varios recuerdos venían a mi cabeza. Lo que a pasado desde que nos conocimos. Para serte sincera prácticamente he escrito la canción para ti, así que te la dedico – Le dijo ella con una mirada llena de amor al igual que su sonrisa, él solamente atino a besarla lentamente.

Gracias – Le respondió el después de separarse del beso – Te amo mi Sakura – Le dijo él

Yo también te amo mi Sasuke

**Estas en cada poro en cada célula de mí**

**Me duermo y me despierto siempre con sabor a ti**

**Tu eres mi aire que amo mi mayor necesidad**

**Mi punto de partida mi principio y mi final**

**A donde vayas yo iré yo vivo y muero en tu piel.**

Y es que Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Uchiha podrían ser muy diferentes. Él un hombre frio, que no expresa sus sentimientos a los demás ciego y hasta mujeriego antes de conocerla a ella. Ella una chica tímida, tierna, siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mujer de un solo hombre al que le entregara su corazón. Pero se complementaba él le daba esa fuerza que a ella le faltaba y ella le daba esa ternura, esa parte llena de amor que a él le faltaba, por eso ellos morían y Vivian en el otro, porque para cada uno de ellos el otro era su casa, su refugio, **su hogar.**

**FIN**

Hola!! Espero que les guste este Songfic de sasusaku….Y también que dejen sus comentarios acerca del fic ya que lo e hecho en un momento de inspiración

Bueno me despido XD

Att: Laurita- Asakura


End file.
